


Last Night (fanvid)

by Bruce (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Bruce
Summary: My second vid.  I love the imagery of watching someone else, and aching to touch them/tell them, but being unable.





	Last Night (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this vid was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that my vids will draw attention to the artist Lee Hom Wang. He is a superstar in Taiwan, and I think he is a great musical talent, and a person to watch. He may be the one to bridge the gap and popularize Asian music in the USA. I used two of his few all-English songs, and they are from very early in his career - his college days, in fact. If you like the songs, won't you check him out - at least on the net? And if you like what you see and hear, buy a CD or two.
> 
>  **Setup** : Here's how I've done my editing. First, I have bad VHS copies off-air of the episodes. I dub clips from there onto a Sony 8mm digital camcorder. Then the clips are downloaded onto an iMac DV, and edited using iMovie. The song is recorded on the audio track, and then I start trimming and arranging the clips. Finally, it's output back to the 8mm, and then VHS again.


End file.
